Childlike Innocence
by HallowBlue
Summary: Alice Liddell is carried off to a Wonderland full of blood and violence by Peter White, you know the story. But, what if Alice was only 6 years old? Can she handle the many horrors that Wonderland has to offer?
1. Chapter 1

Childlike Innocence

**I've seen a handful of fanfics about Alice turning into a child, but I have yet to read one where Alice was a child in the first place, so I just had to write one. Plus I've had an extreme lack of motivation to write my other stories, so hopefully this will get me going again. Anyways, enjoy~**

Chapter 1

Six year old Alice Liddell was playing in her yard one afternoon. Her older sister Lorina had left for a moment to retrieve something from the house, leaving her alone to play with her stuffed bunny. Her sister had not meant to be gone more than a few minutes, and was sure that Alice would be fine on her own.

Little did Alice know, she was currently being watched. A small, white rabbit was hiding behind a nearby bush, occasionally peeking out to get a glimpse of her. When the girl looked away, he hopped out of the bush and went over to her. He tugged lightly on her dress and she immediately turned around. Her eyes grew wide and before he knew what was happening, she grabbed him around the waist and squeezed him tightly. So tightly he was finding it hard to breathe.

"Alice... Please... Let... Go..." He gasped as she held him tighter, squealing happily. Seeing as he wasn't going to be released any time soon, he decided to take a different approach. A bright flash of light formed around them, and suddenly, the cute fluffy bunny was gone, and a grown man stood in his place. The only thing that kept Alice from running to her sister, was the two rabbit ears on the man's head. Little Alice stared up at him, her eyes still locked on his ears. She eagerly reached out to touch them, causing the man to smile.

"You like these Alice?" He asked, pointing towards his head. Alice nodded furiously.

"I'll let you pet them, but you must follow me." He said. Alice thought about it for a second, but shook her head.

"Nee-san told me not to go with strangers!" Alice said. The man frowned and thought about. 'I guess I'll have to go with the other option...' He thought with a sigh. Before Alice knew what was happening, she was lifted off the ground and carried away.

"Wah! Let me go!" Alice protested, banging her tiny fists against him, having no effect at all.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm bringing you somewhere fun!" He said, and paused in front of a large hole.

"And down we go!" He said, and jumped down, bringing the screaming Alice with him.

"Neeeeee-saaaaan!"

Alice stopped screaming when she felt that she was no longer falling. She opened her eyes to see she was sitting on the top of a tower, and that the rabbit man was sitting right in front of her.

"Go away!" She cried, hitting him on the top of the head.

"Alice please calm down for a second. I'm Peter White, and this, my dear Alice, is Wonderland!" He said. Alice glanced left and right but seemed unimpressed.

"I wanna go back to Nee-san!" Alice demanded, frowning deeply. Peter frowned, but took something out of his pocket.

"I'll make you a deal Alice. I'll bring you home, but first, you have to drink this." He said, holding out a glass vial filled with a blue liquid. Alice took it hesitantly. She didn't trust this man, but was tempted with the thought of going home. Alice gulped it down, then made a face before nearly spitting it back out. It tasted absolutely horrible. Peter smiled and stood up.

"I'll be leaving for now Alice, but we will see each other soon enough." Peter said and walked away before Alice could run after him. She sat there, still clutching the vial, alone on top of the tower, feeling betrayed. He had lied to her, and she didn't even know what it was she drank! Alice began to cry loudly, wanting nothing more than to go back to her Nee-san.

Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps coming up the steps of the tower. Alice immediately felt afraid, not sure who it would be. Then a man came into view. He had long blue hair and eyes, and looked incredibly annoyed.

"What is a child doing here?" He questioned. He looked her over for a moment before his eyes landed on the vial in her hand.

"You-" He started, but sighed. He walked toward the girl and held out his hand.

"Come with me." He said, and the girl took his hand, immediately perking up. She didn't know why, but she felt much safer now that she had met him.

Later, after he had taken the girl inside, Julius sat at his desk, trying to focus on the broken clock in his hands. Although he was busy, he couldn't help but occasionally look up to check on the girl who was sitting on the floor, happily playing with her stuffed rabbit. He hadn't bothered to explain anything to her, for she was just a child and wouldn't understand any of it anyway. All he told her was that she could stay with him until she was able to go home, whenever that would be. He didn't mind it too terribly, even if she was a distraction from his work. At least she brought a little happiness to this dull and gloomy workplace he called home.

Julius brought his attention back to the clock in his hands, but just a few minutes later, he felt a small tug on his jacket. He looked down and saw Alice, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I'm sleepy..." The girl mumbled as she clutched her stuffed rabbit. Julius sighed and laid the clock down before standing up and lifting the girl off the ground. He carried her out of the room and down the hallway into one of the guest rooms. Walking over to the bed, he peeled back the covers before carefully setting the girl down. After tucking her in, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Alice called. He turned back to her with a questioning look.

"Don't leave..." Alice whimpered. Julius sighed.

"I have work to do Al-" He said, but stopped when her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Alright, alright..." Julius said and sat down on the bed next to her. Alice smiled and closed her eyes, and Julius stayed. He waited until he could hear her soft snoring before getting up to continue his work. And all he could do was wonder, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**And about 3.5 billion years later, I finally update. I'm really sorry, I've just got more stories than I know what to do with ;^^ I'll try to update again within the next month. **

When Alice awoke, she immediately ran down the hallway to Julius's bedroom. Throwing open the door, she was surprised to see another person in the room. He had light brown hair and red eyes, and carried a sword. He turned and looked at her in surprise.

"So you're the little foreigner Julius was just telling me about!" He said with a cheery smile. Alice giggled and skipped over to him.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"I'm Ace! You're Alice right?" He asked. Alice nodded.

"Hmm, have you seen any other territories yet?" Ace asked, Alice shook her head no.

"In that case, do you want to go to the castle with me?" He asked. The word "castle" immediately got her attention.

"Yes! I wanna see the castle!" Alice replied excitedly.

"Absolutely not!-" Julius began to protest, but it was too late, they were already gone.

"Damn it Ace..."

...

Ace was carrying a very happy Alice on his back as they walked through the forest. He was completely lost, but Alice didn't know that. It wasn't until Ace came to a stop in front of a large mansion that Alice realized something was wrong.

"Ace? Where are we? This isn't a castle..." Alice questioned as she looked at their surroundings.

"Oops! Looks like I went the wrong way again..." Ace mumbled. Alice jumped down from Ace's back and walked toward the gate. She pushed on it, but it was locked.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here! ?" Alice turned and saw a man walking over to her. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed the two rabbit ears on his head.

"Bunny!" Alice exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement.

"I'm not a bunny you little brat!" He shouted. Alice's eyes began to water and she took a step back.

"That's not very nice Elliot~" He turned and groaned as saw who else had trespassed on the Hatter's territory.

"It's you again." He growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you, the castle is THAT way?" He said, pointing in a different direction.

"Haha, oops. I guess I took a wrong turn again!" Ace said.

"You're really getting on my nerves." Elliot growled, reaching for his gun.

"You wouldn't do that with this kid right here would you?" Ace asked, only to be answered with a bullet being fired directly at his head. Alice gasped and ran in the opposite direction toward the trees. They continued to fight, Ace blocking every bullet that came his way. Alice watched with wide eyes, frightened that one of them would get hurt.

"Elliot! What did I say about fighting on my property?" A voice shouted. They stopped their fighting as a man walked towards them. He had black hair and wore a white suit with a top hat on his head. He looked very familiar to Alice, in fact, he looked just like her-

"Teacher?" She exclaimed as she ran up to him, her eyes wide with happiness at the sight of someone she recognized. He looked down at her with confusion.

"Teacher? No child, I'm afraid I'm not. Now Elliot, would you like to explain to me why you are fighting in the presence of a small child?" He asked. Elliot's ears drooped as he muttered an apology.

"Sorry Blood..."

"Now Ace, please forgive my subordinate. If you're looking for the castle, it is in that direction." He said.

"And little girl, what is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Alice!" She said.

"Well little Alice, please come by later and join us for tea. Consider it an apology for Elliot's behavior." He said. Alice's eyes lit up and she smiled excitedly.

"Okay!" She said.

"Now don't get lost this time Ace. The forest is no place for a little girl, especially at night." He warned. Ace waved him off and lifted Alice onto his shoulders.

"Bye bye teacher!" Alice called as Ace walked away, surprisingly, in the right direction.

"I'm not your-" Blood started, but she was already gone. Elliot looked at him, confused by his actions.

"That little girl is a foreigner Elliot." Blood answered his unasked question.

"Really? !" He exclaimed.

"Yes, and I have a feeling this game will be very interesting."

…

Ace managed to get them to the castle without getting lost again. The soldiers let him immediately and led him through the maze, knowing he would be lost for hours if they didn't. He brought Alice to the audience chamber where he assumed the queen would be. He through open the doors and waltz in with his usual smile.

"I'm baaack~!" He sang as he entered the room. The queen turned and glared at him, but her eyes softened when she noticed the little girl on his shoulders.

"Knight, bring that little girl to us immediately!" She demanded. Hearing this, the previously uninterested rabbit looked up and his eyes sparkled as he saw Alice. Ace took her off his shoulders and carried her over to the queen. But before she could begin to fawn over her, Peter ripped her out of his hands.

"Alice~! You've come to see me!" He said as he squeezed her tightly.

"Dummy bunny! You're a liar! I hate you!" Alice said with a scowl and grabbed a hold onto one of his ears. She then yanked it as hard as she could, causing him to shout and drop her into the queen's lap.

"Hello there little girl. What is your name?" She asked as Peter sulked, rubbing his sore ear with a dejected look on his face.

"I'm Alice! What's your name pretty lady?" Alice asked smiling as she looked up at the beautiful women.

"You may call us Vivaldi little Alice." The queen smiled back and snatched her up in her arms. She stood up and began walking towards the door.

"We will be taking the girl. Do not bother us." She said as she walked out off out of the audience chamber, leaving the two men behind.

"But Aliiiiice!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Just so you know, Gray, Pierce, and Joker WILL appear in this story, just not until later. Enjoy the new chapter~**

Alice sat across from Vivaldi on the floor of Vivaldi's bedroom as she cuddled a teddy bear. She was delighted to see so many cute stuffed animals. She wished that she had brought her own stuffed bunny with her, but she accidentally left it at the tower.

"Little Alice, do you have a place to stay? You are more than welcome to live at the castle." Vivaldi asked.

"Thank you Vivi! But Julius already said I could live with him." Alice said, using the nickname she had made up. Vivaldi frowned in disappointment, but didn't argue further. Suddenly Alice yawned, tired after the long day. Vivaldi chuckled lightly.

"Sleepy little Alice? You may stay here for the night." Vivaldi said. She ordered a maid to take her to a guest bedroom, but Peter demanded that he would be the one to take her. Alice followed after him as he happily skipped down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door and opened it for her. Alice walked past him into the room, sending him a glare.

"My dear Alice, perhaps you'd like me to stay? Surely I can keep your nightmares away!" Peter said.

"No! Go away dummy bunny!" Alice said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"But Alice-!" Peter started before Alice slammed the door in his face.

Little Alice removed her shoes, apron, and hair bow before climbing into bed. She laid her head down on a pillow and shut her eyes. It had been a busy day, and she was exhausted. It only took a few minutes for her to drift off to sleep.

…

Little Alice was confused as she looked around. She wasn't in the heart castle guest room anymore, but in a strange, colorful world. All she could see was a mess of purple, blue, green, and yellow.

"Hello there Alice." A voice called out. Alice jerked her head up to see a man floating above her. The first thing she noticed was the eyepatch he had over his eye. It reminded her of a pirate.

"I'm not a pirate Alice. I'm an incubus, and my name is Nightmare." He said as he floated down in front of her.

"Incu- what?" Alice asked.

"A dream demon, little Alice." Nightmare said.

"From what I've heard, Julius hasn't told you the rules of the game, has he?" Nightmare asked.

"Game? What game?" Alice asked, her eyes lighting up at the mention of a game.

"The game you have to play in order to go home." He explained.

"The rules are simple. You know that vial that Peter gave you?" Alice nodded.

"The more you interact with the people of this world, the more that vial will fill. When it's full, you can go home."

"That sounds easy!" Alice exclaimed. Nightmare grinned at her.

"Good luck little Alice. For now it's time for you to wake up."

…

The next day, Alice decided to go back to the tower. It had been awhile since she had left, and Julius was probably getting worried. She left immediately without telling anyone that she was leaving. Unfortunately, Alice forgot that she didn't know this world very well, and inevitably got lost.

Frightened that she was all alone in the woods, she sat down on the ground and began to cry.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Alice turned to see a man walking towards her. He had bright pink hair and was dressed rather oddly, but what really caught her attention was the pair of cat ears on his head.

"You lost kid?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her. Alice nodded, still sniffling.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked.

"No..." She mumbled.

"What's your name kid? I'm Boris."

"I'm Alice." She said.

"Nice to meet you Al-" Boris was cut off by two twin boys coming out from the bushes.

"Who's that?" They both asked at once.

"Her name's Alice. I think she's a foreigner." Boris said. Their eyes grew wide in excitement as they rushed towards her.

"A foreigner? I've never seen one before!"

"Neither have I!"

"I'm Dee!" The one in blue exclaimed.

"And I'm Dum!" The one in red said.

"Hey, why don't you come with us to the amusement park?" Boris asked. Alice nodded excitedly, completely forgetting about going back to the tower. The twins grabbed her by each arm and pulled her away.

"Hey! Wait up!"

...

Alice followed after Boris and the twins as they walked ahead of her. Boris had suggested that she meet the owner of the park before doing anything else.

"Hey kid, you wanna know the owner's name?" Boris asked as he leaned in closer to her, holding back a laugh.

"What is it?" Alice asked curiously.

"Mary Gowland." He said with a wide grin, causing Alice to giggle.

"Oh there he is!" Boris said, pointing towards a rollercoaster that was under construction. There was a man standing there giving out instructions to the employees. He had brown hair that was tied back into a braid and wore a bright yellow suit.

"Hey old man!" Boris called out. He turned and waved as they hurried over to him.

"Who's the little lady?" Gowland asked as they reached him.

"This is Alice. She's a foreigner." Boris said.

"Hello there Alice!" Gowland greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Mary Gowland!" Alice said. Boris smirked and the twins burst into laughter. Gowland's smile disappeared and he turned to glare at Boris.

"Boris! You told her? !" Gowland shouted.

"What's wrong Mary?" Alice asked, causing the twins to laugh harder. Gowland's face turned a deep shade of red and the violin he had been holding turned into a gun. Bullets started flying as he shot as Boris. Boris grabbed Alice and ran off with the twins following after them.

They ran out of the amusement park into the forest, not stopping until they were sure Gowland was no longer following. When they finally stopped, they discovered they had run all the way to the tower. Alice perked up when she realized where they were.

"Wow, he really chased us far... Sorry about that Alice." Boris mumbled as he looked around for the little girl.

"Where did she go?"

…

Alice hurried up to Julius's room and threw open the door. Julius stood up from his desk and walked over to her, leaving the clock he was currently working on lying on his desk.

"Julius!" Alice cried out as she ran towards him and latched onto his leg. He looked down at her with frown and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alice, where have you been?" Julius demanded in a stern voice as he pried Alice off of him and set her down in a chair.

"I'm sorry Julius..." Alice mumble, her smile disappearing as she stared down at the floor.

"I have work to finish." He mumbled as he walked back to his desk. Alice sat there for a few minutes before sliding off the chair and quietly creeping over to the side of his desk and watched him silently as he worked. Julius looked down her and sighed. He put down the clock and reached down to her. He picked her up and placed her on his lap before he continued working with little Alice watching him fix clock after clock. When he was halfway finished with the pile of clocks, he noticed Alice had fallen asleep.

He picked Alice up and brought her over to his bed. Pulling back the covers, he laid her down on the bed. He covered her back up and tucked her in before returning to his work.


End file.
